Are We Fighting A Battle Or A War?
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: Trixy is an outcast. She doesn't associate herself with anyone or anything. Or at least she did until she met Leigh Cabot. Once she was in it with that godforsaken car, she couldn't get out. -Rated T for swearing and violence-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine or any of the characters in the story. They all belong to the fabulous Stephen King. I only own Trixy Winston. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Trixy POV

This is the story of that cursed car. Now, you must understand, that Christine came first. Leigh was there, but Christine was still first.

My name is Trixy. Leigh became my best friend when she transferred to the school. I became friends with Dennis. An acquaintance with Arnie.

The car changed him. He was never truly the Arnold Cunningham my best friend loved for the majority of the time I knew him.

That day that Leigh told me she was going out with Arnie, I was ecstatic for her. Until I rode in the car for the first time. The bitch was out to kill me. I'm still sure of that now. She will never truly be gone.

It all started the day Leigh introduced herself to me. I was walking to the school and I had been rummaging through my locker. Sometimes I wish she had just ignored me like the rest of them did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine or any of the characters in the story. They all belong to the fabulous Stephen King. I only own Trixy Winston. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Trixy

I ran down the stairs to the living room. I had gotten up later than usual because my stupid alarm didn't go off. We've all been guilty of that one at least once. My mom was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Trixy!" my mom called, "Eat first!"

"I'm going to be late!" I replied.

My mom threw me an apple as I walked past the kitchen.

"Thanks mom!"

I ran out the front door and ate my apple as I made my way down the path to my school. I took a couple more bites from my apple and threw it in a trash can. Walking through the front doors, I went straight to my locker. I put in the combination and grabbed my stuff for Literature and Composition. Shuffling through my folders, I tried to find my sketch book and lined paper folder.

"Man. I really need to clean out my locker." I muttered.

Someone tapped on my shoulder after I had found my stuff.

"Hold on a sec."

I picked up my stuff and turned around to see a girl I've never seen before.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah. My name's Leigh. I'm new and I'm still having trouble finding my classes." new girl informed kinda nervously.

"What's your first class?"

"Lit and Comp with Miss Raypach."

"You're with me. Come hither. I'll show you your other classes through out the day. You'll give me an excuse to be late to class."

"Okay."

The rest of the day, I showed Leigh around and taught her the ropes of Libertyville High. A lot of my peers gaped at me all day because I was with the new piece of meat. According to the boys, the newest challenge.

I swear, all boys think with their dicks. Not their brains.

I've already snapped at children who wouldn't leave me alone about me hanging out with Leigh. She was cool I guess. But I usually wasn't one for making friends. I usually just stay by myself and help the new kids. Then once they find their new "clique," they're gone for good.

But it wasn't that way with Leigh. After that first day, she just kept coming back. It was continuously just a round and round circle. It's been three weeks. And she's still sticking around.

But that one day, that day we were studying at my house, was the day I wished she hadn't even met me. It was the day she confessed her affection for one certain Arnold Cunningham.

"He's really sweet Trix. I really like him." she sighed.

"Leeeigh. What happened to being single forever?" I whined.

"Well he has a friend!"

"There is no way in hell that I will, in anyway, shape, or form, go out with Dennis Guilder. Not even if my life depended on it."

"Whatever."

The next day at school, the men in question themselves came up to talk to me.

"Uh. Hey, Trixy, right?" Arnie began.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

There's a reason people don't defend me. I was the goth kid at our school. People avoided me like the plague. No one bullied me either because they were too scared to, or they just didn't see the point.

"Uhm. Well-"

"He wants to know if you know if Leigh would go out with him." Dennis interrupted.

"See this is why I don't associate myself with people," I muttered under my breath, "Maybe. Why do you want to know?"

"I want to take her out." streak of confidence Cunningham. It won't last long.

"Then ask her."

"Bu-"

"I'm not a mind reader Cunningham. I don't know if she will say yes or not. I do know she likes you. In that sense, I'm not sure. Take a chance. Go out on a limb. Live your life and just go for it."

With that, I walked away from the two. Hoping I wouldn't encounter them ever again.

That wish was short lived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine or any of the characters in the story. They all belong to the fabulous Stephen King. I only own Trixy Winston. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Trixy POV

The next day was a Saturday. I was home alone watching TV in the living room. The phone started ringing and I groaned.

"Ugh. Getting up takes effort." I muttered.

Picking up the phone, I answered the call, "Hello?"

"Trixy? Hey! It's Leigh!" Leigh informed.

"Hey Leigh. What can I do for you?"

"I seriously need to talk to you."

"Alright. When and where?"

"Can we meet at the old park we walked by last week? Around three?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be there."

I hung up before she could go on and groaned. Again, moving takes effort. I sighed and stood up, stretching my back and arms. I walked up to my room and pulled on a black hoodie and sweatpants. Throwing up my hair in a messy bun, I pulled on my boots and walked out with my car keys. Getting in my beautiful black '66 Chevy Camero, I sighed and turned the key. The car rumbled to life and I sighed as the heat turned on. We were gunna get cold, cold frosts soon. Backing out of the driveway, I headed in the direction of the park. My small body slowly started to warm up. I saw Leigh shivering by the park's slide. I rolled down my window.

"Hey, Cabot!" I called.

Leigh looked over and rushed to get inside my car. I rolled up the window when she was safely inside the car. She held her hands out to accept more of the heat. I turned it up a bit more.

"So what's up?"

"It's Arnie." Leigh informed, her eyes got a glassy, dreamy look to them.

"He asked you out didn't he?"

"He ask- Wait how do you know?"

"For one, you look like a lovesick puppy, two, he asked me if you would say yes at school the other day."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Of course not! Better let the poor guy earn some courage on his own."

Leigh sighed and slid down in the seat in contempt. I rolled my eyes.

"Enough about me, I see the Camero is running smoothly. You and your dad still working on fixing up cars?" Leigh asked.

I laughed, "You're not really interested in cars. What's the sudden excitement? You finally figure out that Cunningham is a complete car geek?"

"He's not a geek! No. I don't have a clue on what you're talking about."

"Okay. Sure. Anyways, since you asked, yeah. Dad and I found this old Mustang that we're working on fixing up. It helps that we live near a used parts auto lot."

"Darnell's?"

"Yeah. Sadly. My uncle was buddies with Darnell before he died. Darnell agreed to let us have whatever we want from the junkyard as long as my brother does work for him. Its so stupid. I don't like him. My brother doesn't either."

"Arnie put his car in Darnell's Garage."

"Since when does Cunningham have a car? And since when did he do business with Darnell?"

"I don't even know what type of car it is. It took you reminding me thousands of times for me to just remember what type of car this is!"

"And it's..."

"A Camero."

"Aww! You're learning!"

"Shut up. Anyways, I'm going on a date with Arnie. And-"

"You don't know what to do."

"Yeah so I-"

"Wanted to know if I'd help you."

"Yes, and if you-"

"Could help you not make a fool of yourself."

"Stop that!"

I laughed.

"Yes, well anyways will you?"

I looked at her amused, "Yes, I'll help you figure out what to do, can't promise you that you won't fuck up, but I'll help you. Don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll help."

"Thank you!"

"Anytime."

"What do you mean by not much of a help?"

"I've been on two dates. If you haven't noticed, I'm not really liked at Libertyville."

"I'm sure its just because they don't know how to take you!"

"Hah, nah. It's probably because they all see me as a terrifying goth bitch."

"You don't give people enough chances."

"Yeah, well."

Leigh laughed at my pathetic answer and I soon joined in. Days like this one are days that I just wish I could constantly stay in. Being carefree, laughing it up with a friend.

"You wanna just come stay the night at my place? My parents won't care."

"Alright." Leigh responded, "Just let me ring my parents when we get to your house."

"Deal."

I turned my Camero in the direction of my house. I sensed gossip, watching television, and a night of amusement ahead. Lovesick Leigh was A LOT of fun to be around. Just let me tell you, she'd get a dreamy look in her eyes and I'd get her back down to earth, then tease her about it.

Its quite a lot of fun when you know how to make your best friend blush fire engine red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine or any of the characters in the story. They all belong to the fabulous Stephen King. I only own Trixy Winston. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Trixy POV

I woke up to the sound of the TV blaring and my parents arguing. I yawned and lazily dragged myself up and off of the ground. Today was another day of dreaded school. God only know what Leah will put me through. I just hope her date was nice. Better her than me. Dragging myself out of bed proved to be quite the challenge. Sighing, I raided my closet for my usual gothic attire. I smiled to myself when I thought about the night she stayed over.

 _"So? Any plans yet?" I asked._

 _"For?" Leah questioned, confused._

 _"Your wedding, duh. The way it looks like it, I think wedding bells are in the near future!"_

 _"Oh shut up!"_

I snickered, completely prepared to bombard Leah with stupid wedding jokes all day. Running down the stairs, I exited the house. Even though I had my car, I usually tried to walk to school unless it was cold out. Today was probably the last day I had to walk again before the freezing temperatures set in. So, I was going to make the most out of it.

The familiar doors to hell loomed over me as I pulled them open and headed to my locker. I instantly found myself looking for Leah when her 'groom-to-be' swept by me. I did a double take. Wait. That Arnie Cunningham? _Pizza face. Cunningham?_ Well, not from what I could see.

"No, there's no way." I whispered.

Shaking my head, I continued my route to my locker, trying to ignore the face that Pizza Face Arnie, was just that! Not pizza faced! Either I'm dreaming, or that's a completely different person. There's no way. I blamed it on my lack of sleep, but I know what I saw. I eventually just opened my locker and pushed those thoughts away. I needed to focus on school today, not Cunningham.

"Hey!" I heard a chirpy voice.

"Hey Leah." I smiled tiredly.

She was overly happy, you could tell by how she was pretty much glowing.

"Well you're looking positively radiant." I sarcastically teased, "It's Monday, and it's morning. You shouldn't be this happy."

"Oh Trix! He's so great!" Leah sighed dreamily.

"Who are you and what have you done with Leah?"

"Ha ha, hilarious."

"You talking about Cunningham?"

"Arnie. He has a name Trixy."

"Yeah I know. I prefer to not use it. Pizza face Cunningham? He's no longer pizza faced! What the hell! That doesn't just disappear overnight."

"Well maybe it did for him."

"This is pathetic. I am not going to argue over your fiancee's acne."

"He's not-!"

"I'm hearing the wedding bells already."

I grinned as the warning bell went off.

"See?"

"I hate you."

"Whatever. I'm headed to class. I'll see you later."

With that, I took off from Leah and headed to my first class; Honors English. It was my favorite class.

~Are We Fighting A Battle Or A War?~

The lunch bell rang out through the school. I hung around in my history room, waiting for the crowds to disperse. When the stuffiness was somewhat clearer, I ventured into the jungle. I made a beeline to my locker. Throwing my books into it, I grabbed my car keys, ready to just take a drive for a little while. Usually Leah and I would go get lunch together, but I was 99.9% sure that she was going to be glued to Cunningham. Great. Cunningham.

That was something that still really bothered me. I just wasn't very sure about the whole situation. I headed out to my car when I heard my name from behind me.

"Trixy! Wait up!" I turned around to see the one and only Dennis Guilder running up to me.

"What do you want? Why are you even associating with me? I'm just the dumb goth chick remember?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes, continuing to walk forwards.

"Wait! Come on, I wasn't the one who even said that!"

"What do you want Guilder? I don't want anything to do with you."

"Just one question. Please."

"Fine. One."

"Are you Leah's best friend?"

"Yes, hey Captain Obvious, any other dumb questions you'd like to ask? No? Good. I'm leaving."

"Hold on! Please! Come on I need your help."

"What could I possibly do to help you? Do your homework for you? HAH. Fat chance."

"No, you know a lot about cars right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Arnie Cunningham, he's my best friend. He got this car the other day and it's like the thing is fixing itself. How much would it cost to fix up a car?"

"It depends on the damage."

"Well. There were broken windows, the seat covers were ripped, rust covering the car. Basically a car that you wouldn't want to drive."

"Why would Cunningham invest in something like that? I love cars, sure, but to invest in a car that's pretty much totaled? That's a pretty big waste of money."

"I knew it." I heard him whisper.

"Knew what?"

"Nothing. Thanks Trixy."

Dennis jogged off. I just stared curiously after him. Well that was peculiar. Very peculiar indeed. Shaking my head, I just went and unlocked my car. Turning the key in the ignition, I heard my car purr to life. Backing out of my parking place, I exited the school parking lot and went on a long needed drive.

After awhile, I checked the time on my dash to notice that I was already running late.

"Shit." I swore.

I turned around and headed down the back streets. I went down the way past Darnell's. I didn't like him at all, but I did have to get car parts from him every now and again. I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. Looking over, I saw Cunningham.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

I heard an engine roar to life, and leave the garage. 1958 Plymouth Fury. And who was driving it? Arnold Cunningham.

There was a lot more to this story than I first originally thought. First off, Cunningham would never have the money to buy a Plymouth in the first place. I wondered if that was the car Dennis was talking about.

"There's no way."

Pushing the thought from my head, I just shifted gears and headed back to the school. I was going to question Guilder later. That was definite.


End file.
